


Christmas Cuddles (And Some Dumb Friends)

by Cosmos (Cat__Astrophe)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Christmas Tree, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lots of Cursing, M/M, No Angst, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat__Astrophe/pseuds/Cosmos
Summary: ✧ ─────── ♡ ─────── ✧Tony turned onto his side to face Steve, despite the shivering coldness and wetness of the snow.“Hey.”The blond looked down at his boyfriend sprawled on the ground with an amused look — God, he loved this man — before replying in a soft and tender voice.“Hey.”The genius’s mouth curled upwards into an ambitious smile that appeared when he suddenly decides to challenge the extent of the world’s technology that Steve recognized and knew all-too-well.“Have you ever built a miniature snow-castle with an actual tiny moat and drawbridge before?Steve’s eyes glistened whimsically as he registered the idea, “No, why?”✧ ─────── ♡ ─────── ✧Just a bunch of short little Christmas excerpts, centered around Steve and Tony, of the Avengers spending the holidays together, but combined into one semi-short story. Who knew that Sam and Bucky were so bad at decorating Christmas trees?Unfortunately, Clint is the one who has to babysit the two of them.✧ ─────── ♡ ─────── ✧
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Avengers Team, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Christmas Cuddles (And Some Dumb Friends)

**Author's Note:**

> ✧ ─────── ♡ ─────── ✧
> 
> Merry (Late) Christmas!
> 
> This was supposed to be my Christmas gift to you guys but I got caught up in a few things during my winter break ─ so please forgive me since it's late.
> 
> This will be my last fic of the year but I'll be sure to post something, hopefully, at the start of the New Year. Anyways, thanks for reading, Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays! See y'all next decade! c:
> 
> ✧ ─────── ♡ ─────── ✧
> 
> Thanks to i-see-my-otps-in-erised on Tumblr for most of the prompt inspiration for this fic!
> 
> Special thanks to QueenE ─ Thank you for being the best part of my Archive Of Our Own experience this year!
> 
> ✧ ─────── ♡ ─────── ✧
> 
> Love y'all 3000,
> 
> ( ˘ ³˘)💗
> 
> 𝒞𝒶𝓉.
> 
> ✧ ─────── ♡ ─────── ✧

“Uh, are you sure about this?” An uncertain blond asked his enthusiastic boyfriend. “Tony, you know I’ve never been ice-skating before. Don’t you think I should at least learn before stepping foot on an actual lake?”

“Hush, Steve.” Tony grinned as he led his unfairly-tall partner onto the thick layer of ice covering The Pond, one of New York City’s many lakes located in Central Park. “Just let your feet guide and glide you. It’s easy, c’mon. See?”

“Tony, I don’t know if this is a good id—“ Steve’s words suddenly got cut off by the force of several kids who were just learning to skate, plowing into his body. Thankfully, Tony caught and steadied him before he could fall face-first into the lake and make a complete fool of himself.

“S-sorry, misters.” One brave kid out of the bunch apologized to the two superheroes. “W-we didn’t m-mean to hurt y-you.”

“It’s alright, kiddos,” Tony smirked as he bent over to pat the kid’s head. “You guys can go back to ice-skating now. Just try not to knock over anyone in the process, sound good?”

The sheepish and guilty-faced children nodded their heads before hurrying — more like scrambling — back to the nearest side of the lake as they chased each other in a mad dash for their parents.

Turning to Steve, the brunet frowned, “Hey, you okay? Those kids look like they could really hurt someone if they tried crashing into them hard enough.”

“Told you this was a bad idea.” The blond grumbled as he shook while straightening himself back up.

“Aw, come on, sweetheart,” Tony flashed him an adorable smile that seemed to melt all the snow around them. “Please, just this once? I promise that you’ll get the hang of it super easily and then you’ll learn to love it.”

Steve hesitated before finally giving in.

“Fine. But just for you and only for this winter.”

The genius smiled in satisfaction and towed his nervous boyfriend behind him towards the center of the lake. Cautiously, Steve began to gain some confidence as he gradually got used to gliding around on two very sharp and dangerous blades stuck to the bottom of his feet. Not that that bothered him at all — because it didn’t. Obviously.

“See? You’ve got this already.” Tony continued to encourage him as they did a small twirl in place together while holding on to each other’s arms. “Okay, ready to let go now?”

“Not exactly,” Steve replied, still reluctant about his decision in trusting his partner to take him ice-skating.

“No worries, babe,” the brunet assured him as they drifted towards each other, meeting in the middle with their torsos pressed up together. “C’mere. I’ve got you, m’kay?”

“Yeah,” Steve breathed in relief as he gripped onto Tony’s arms even tighter than before. “Yeah, okay.”

✧ ─────── ♡ ─────── ✧

“It is so on, Steve!” Tony hollered at his chuckling boyfriend who so happened to be hiding behind a mound of snow that he had built while he was on his jog earlier this morning, just so he could attack his boyfriend with snowballs from behind it later on in the day.

Tony quickly shaped his own wall of snow before rapidly forming snowballs and flinging them at Steve.

“You are so paying for that!”

“That’s what you get for forcing me to ice-skate with you, Tones!” Steve shouted right back at him as he began making more snowballs of his own.

“Oh, admit it! You enjoyed it!”

Rolling his eyes, Steve packed more of the frozen ground into uneven spheres to hurl back at Tony.

“Okay, so what if I did? You still forced me in the first place!”

“Doesn’t matter, babe! The only thing that mattered is that I got you to successfully ice-skate with me for the first time in your life without any one of us getting injured! And you had a good time, which is a bonus!” Tony smirked while throwing back even more snowballs.

This time, no quick-witted, smug remark that came in response.

“Babe?”

More silence.

“Steve? Are you okay? If you’re faking hurt, this isn’t funny!”

Now, Tony was starting to get really anxious. He peeked over the top of his mini snow-fort and when he saw no sign of Steve, his mind immediately started fabricating a million different scenarios to explain why Steve had suddenly gone quiet.

What if one of the snowballs that Tony had thrown at him had hit his head and now he’s in so much pain that he can’t even speak? What if he has a concussion, or worse, what if that snowball had knocked him out and by the time Tony finds him and manages to wake him up, he’ll already have a severe case of amnesia and won’t be able to remember all his years dating Tony at all? What if he’s dead?!

Cursing himself for over-fretting, as usual, Tony reminded himself that it’s probably nothing that Steve’s super-soldier body couldn’t handle and that he was probably freaking out over nothing. But he couldn’t relax until he had solid proof in his hands that Steve was okay and not currently lying on the snow with a brain injury while simultaneously contracting multiple cases of memory loss.

“Steve?...”

New York City was never truly quiet but the deafening silence coming from his surroundings and his partner was enough to make Tony want to go crazy.

Tony apprehensively came out of his hiding place as he ran over to where he had last seen the blond.

“Steve? Oh fuck. Please be okay, please be okay. Please be okay, fuck’s sake, please b—”

“SURRENDER, ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!”

And Steve pounced on him.

“WHAT THE FU—!”

The couple collided together and went tumbling down, landing onto the soft snow with a subtle crunch under their bodies.

The blond smirked while he covered his boyfriend’s mouth with his hand.

“Language!”

“Goddammit, Steve!” Tony pried Steve’s hand off of his mouth as they began to playfully wrestle. "I was so fucking worried — don’t you ever do that to me again, you hear me?!”

“Sorry Tones, but I have no regrets because now I have the upper-hand,” Steve grinned as he began to mercilessly tickle the genius. “Now surrender.”

Laughing uncontrollably, Tony wiggled under his boyfriend’s grasp but wasn’t able to shake him off.

“I’m winning this battle, Stark. Understand?” The blond persisted in tickling his partner, hoping the other would finally give in.

“In your dreams, Capsicle!” Tony retorted as he chucked a fistful of snow at Steve’s head and resumed his struggle against the blond’s hold on him.

“Surrender, Stark! Last chance!”

“Okay, okay! You win, for God’s sake, Steve,” the brunet laughed as he collapsed onto the snow while Steve gingerly scooted off of Tony to rest down next to his head.

Tony turned onto his side to face Steve, despite the shivering coldness and wetness of the snow.

“Hey.”

The blond looked down at his boyfriend sprawled on the ground with an amused look — God, he loved this man — before replying in a soft and tender voice.

“Hey.”

The genius’s mouth curled upwards into an ambitious smile that appeared when he suddenly decides to challenge the extent of the world’s technology that Steve recognized and knew all-too-well.

“Have you ever built a miniature snow-castle with an actual tiny moat and drawbridge before?

Steve’s eyes glistened whimsically as he registered the idea, “No, why?”

✧ ─────── ♡ ─────── ✧

“Tones! Do you mind if Sam, Bucky, and I got a head start in decorating the tree, right now? Those two are itching for something to do that doesn’t involve snow or ice.”

Tony rolled his eyes before allowing Jarvis to unlock the basement’s storage unit for Clint.

“Knock yourself out, but be careful. And keep an eye on Sam and Bucky for us, would you? Steve and I really don’t need a repeat of last year.”

“I’ve been living with you guys for 5 years now, Tony. I think I know how to be careful. Especially around those two.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t count on that,” Natasha snickered as she grabbed her favorite mug from the cupboard to make her own batch of hot chocolate. “Last Christmas, you were the first one to fall for one of their ‘festive pranks’.”

“For the last time, it looked like hot chocolate!”

“Mhm, and you _actually_ trusted something that Sam had handed to you?”

“It was the holiday season, Nat!” Clint grumbled in annoyance. “I thought those two would have calmed down with the pranks by then.”

The red-headed assassin shrugged as she blew at her cup of freshly prepared hot cocoa, “Well, at least you learned your lesson. I’m just surprised that you didn’t even try to prank them back.”

“At that point, I’d had enough of their pranks to even bother to fight back,” Clint sighed.

“Uh, Nat, I wouldn’t drink that if I were you,” Tony eyed her mug warily as he looked around for any signs of two certain full-grown, giggling men hiding behind the doors or walls.

“Don’t worry, Tones,” She reassured him as she gracefully sipped away at her drink. “I just went to the store and bought a new box of hot cocoa mix. And I’ve been keeping an eye on it ever since I stepped foot back into the tower. Those two haven’t messed with it. Yet.”

“Well, tell me if you catch them messing with it later,” Tony said as he got up from his seat at the kitchen counter to head towards Steve’s art studio. “Now if you two don’t mind, I’m going to Christmas cuddle with my beloved boyfriend.”

Clint snorted while Natasha just smiled knowingly, and honestly, neither one of their immediate responses surprised Tony.

“Yeah, sure, you saps. Go cuddle on Steve’s nice, soft couch in Steve’s nice, cozy room while I get to deal with Sam and Bucky _attempting_ to decorate the Christmas tree.”

“Thanks a lot, Katniss.” Tony huffed in amusement. “We appreciate it, we truly do.”

Nat nodded in mock-agreement, “What he said.”

And Nat took another sip of her delicious and perfectly safe hot cocoa.

✧ ─────── ♡ ─────── ✧

“Seriously, Thor?” Tony frowned as he looked up to face the dangling, taunting piece of mistletoe hanging above the living room’s doorway.

“It’s a fun tradition, is it not?” Thor beamed at him expectedly as they were both standing under the mistletoe — accidentally.

The genius sighed as he shut his eyes, stood on his toes, and pecked Thor on his cheek before quickly taking a step back away from the doorway and its “cursed” mistletoe.

“Thank you, Tony.” The buff, thunderous god cheekily grinned before moving on to place more bundles of mistletoe under other doorways. “I’ll take them down on Christmas Morning!”

“Goddamn it.”

For some odd reason, Tony just knew that he would get caught, unfortunately, under the mistletoe once more, later tonight. Christmas Day just couldn’t come fast enough.

↜◡◠◟◞◜♡◝◟◞◠◡↝

“Hey, sweetheart?” Steve called out to the brunet who was currently lounging on the couch with the other Avengers, waiting for Bruce to finish making the popcorn before the team started their annual Christmas movie night. “Can you come over here for a second?”

Lightly grunting as he got out of his very comfy position, Tony got up and quickly headed over to where he had previously heard Steve’s voice call out from. Surprisingly, he was nowhere to be found.

With his face twisted into a look of confusion, the brunet ventured down the hallway leading to some of the team members’ rooms — except he didn’t get very far because Steve stepped out from behind the wall of the doorway and stopped him.

“What’s up, Steve?” Tony asked him as he just noticed how close they were standing together.

Steve’s eyes flitted across Tony’s face as if he was soaking in the appearance of his boyfriend for the very first time and whispered, “Look up, Tones.”

Right. The mistletoe.

Tony scoffed, “Did you just want an excuse to drag me out of my very comfortable spot on the couch so you could kiss me, or is this just a way to make-out with me without the team complaining?”

The blond grinned sheepishly before leaning down to press a light kiss against his lips.

“Maybe a little bit of both,” he admitted before going back to kiss Tony again.

“You should’ve just asked,” the genius laughed as he gratefully accepted the kiss. “After all, when am I ever going to say no to you? Especially when you’re asking to kiss me?”

Steve just simply smiled against Tony’s lips.

✧ ─────── ♡ ─────── ✧

“Steve, Tony!” Sam yelled at the still-kissing couple who hadn’t moved from under the mistletoe. “It’s been ten minutes and you two are still smooching away! The movie’s about to start!”

Tony muffled a short “Coming,” against Steve’s lips but it wasn’t until the movie was already five minutes in that they rejoined the rest of their team on the couch.

“Took you two long enough,” Clint rolled his eyes. “I — more like _we_ , — were beginning to think that you guys would rather just make-out and leave to go fuck in your bedroom instead of watching the movie with us.”

“We would,” Tony stated nonchalantly without taking his eyes off of his boyfriend’s lips.

The archer groaned with a mouthful of un-chewed popcorn, “Ugh, great. Now I don’t feel like eating this popcorn anymore because you got that image is stuck in my head!”

The genius smirked mischievously as he seized the humongous popcorn bowl that the whole team shared, “Good. That means more for the rest of us you popcorn-hog,”

Steve ignored Tony and Clint as they began to argue over who should hold the popcorn bowl — “Clint, you _always_ eat the most popcorn because you’re always the one hogging the bowl!” — and turned to face Natasha, who was also pretending that the two bickering Avengers currently didn’t exist.

“What are we watching again?” He asked her, hoping the redhead could hear him over the noise of Tony and Clint still fighting over the popcorn.

“I don’t _always_ hog the bowl! If anything, it’s Thor who keeps eating all of the popcorn because of his huge appetite!”

Nat didn’t take her eyes off of the TV screen and replied a swift, “The Polar Express,” before she put a bunch of her own popcorn that she was holding in her palm, into her mouth.

“You know what, why don’t we just let Bruce hold onto the bowl?” Tony suggested as he shoved the popcorn into the scientist’s hands to keep it away from Clint. “After all, he is the one who made it for us.”

Clint grudgingly allowed Bruce to watch over the bowl and slumped, slightly miffed, back against the couch, next to Sam and Bucky.

Steve, undisturbed by the archer’s faintly sour mood that he knew would disappear once he got distracted with watching the movie, arched an eyebrow as he glanced at the animation playing on their screen, “Didn’t we watch that a couple of years ago, already?”

“Yeah,” Nat answered as she munched on some more popcorn and snuggled deeper into the couch under her massive, fluffy blanket. “But we’re watching it again because Thor hasn’t seen it yet.”

“Oh, okay,” Steve reached for a handful of popcorn, wrapped his arm around Tony’s hips, once the brunet had calmed down, and pulled him closer so they could cuddle. “Hey, do you think we could watch something else after this movie?”

Tony nodded agreeing, into Steve’s side, although none of the other Avengers could see him.

Bruce was the first one to openly agree, “Can we watch ‘The Princess Switch’ or ‘The Holiday’? We haven’t watched any romance movies during our previous Christmases together as a team.”

“Sure,” Steve acknowledged him while the rest of the Avengers chomped noisily on popcorn.

The scientist smiled as he returned to the movie just as Sam spoke up, “I’m down to watch ‘The Princess Switch.’”

Surprised, the other Avengers swiveled in their seated positions to look at the bird-themed superhero, intrigued.

“What?” Sam shrugged as he glared at Clint’s entertained look. “I like romance movies, damn, why is that so bad? Steve knows this! Go on, Rogers, tell ‘em.”

Steve just laughed under his breath, shaking his head, and went back to cuddling Tony while watching the movie.

✧ ─────── ♡ ─────── ✧

_Ding!_

The kitchen’s oven beeped a bell-like noise that was familiar to almost all of the Avengers — which could only mean one thing: Steve had baked something.

Clint and Thor, along with Tony, perked up the most in their seats as Steve untangled himself from his boyfriend to get up and take out the Christmas-themed cookies that he had plopped into the oven about an hour ago.

“Hold on, everyone,” Steve announced as he rushed over to the team’s colossally-sized, shared kitchen — courtesy of their resident genius, billionaire, ex-playboy, and philanthropist — and popped out the various snowflake and Christmas tree-shaped cookies.

“There better be snickerdoodles!” exclaimed an impatient — and hungry — Clint. “I’m _so_ not eating those nasty raisin-oatmeal cookies.”

“Hey!” Bruce puffed, more irritated than he was angry — thankfully. “I like raisin-oatmeal cookies! Especially when Steve makes them.”

“Okay, calm down,” Steve came back into the living room with a tray-full of extremely hot cookies. “I made sure that there’s something for everyone — just don’t burn your fingers, everyone.”

“Ha!” Thor bellowed as he instantly reached for at least three cookies, all at once. “Luckily, I am a god, therefore my fingers don’t burn as easily as you mortals’ do.”

Everyone else rolled their eyes but decided to, crabbily, wait for the rest of the cookies to cool down — each one of them hoping that Thor wouldn’t have snatched and gobbled them all up by then.

Steve, because he was the one who baked all the cookies in the first place, speedily scooped up one chocolate-chip cookie, blew on it until it cooled down enough, and handed it to Tony, then briskly plucked a sugar cookie for himself, knowing that the small burns he received, in turn, would heal in a few minutes.

“That’s so not fair!”

Sadly, Steve was too preoccupied getting a thank-you kiss from Tony and gleefully tasting the chocolate on the brunet’s lips, to notice what Clint had just said.

✧ ─────── ♡ ─────── ✧

“Jarvis, light a fire for us.”

“Of course, sir. How warm would you prefer it to be?”

“Warm enough not to melt our skin off, please.”

“Alright, then. I’m lighting a medium-low fire for you and Captain Rogers right now. Have fun and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to the two of you.”

Instantly, a crackling fire ignited itself in the fireplace in Steve’s art studio and the following immediate warmth pleasantly contrasted against the dropping temperatures outside of the tower.

“Thanks, Jar,” Tony sighed in relief as he carefully flopped onto the couch against his boyfriend’s comfortable shoulder with two cups of thankfully, untampered hot chocolate and handed the one with the Iron Man-themed mug to Steve.

“Hey Tones, can you scoot over a little closer?” Steve asked his boyfriend.

Tony chuckled, “Steve, if I force my body to be any closer to you, I think we might accidentally glue ourselves together.”

“I honestly wouldn’t mind that,” the blond admitted with a cheeky grin.

Rolling his eyes with fondness, Tony took one last sip from his Captain America-themed mug of hot cocoa and set it down in order to turn towards Steve and press his head against his chest. Their legs and hands entangled within each other as warmth continued to spread into their bodies from the fire and their close contact. The couple peacefully snuggled until several faint crashes interrupted their tranquil moment.

“GODDAMMIT, BUCK!”

Steve and Tony gave each other unsurprised looks as they continued to listen to the commotion coming from downstairs, aware that the Christmas tree decorating, which had previously been paused so that the team could watch Christmas movies together, — and was now resumed — hadn’t gone as planned.

“WELL, FUCK YOU TOO, SAM!”

“OH WILL THE TWO OF YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND HELP ME CLEAN UP THIS MESS?!” Clint roared, probably loud enough to be heard from space.

More smashes and sounds of breaking ornaments and glass echoed through the halls of the tower before the racket finally settled down to some disturbing sounds of heavy breathing.

“Should I go check on them?” Steve asked, worriedly,

“Nah,” Tony murmured as he reluctantly got up to reach for his cup of hot cocoa.

Taking a slow and heavy sip, he sighed, “They’ll be fine. They always are. We just have to wait for them to calm down.”

“Mmm, sure, sweetheart,” Steve mumbled into Tony’s side as they realigned themselves to go back to cuddling. “You’re most likely right.”

“Most likely?”

“Yup,” Steve affirmed. “Most likely. Can’t be right all the time, even _if_ you have an IQ of 234.”

“Uh-huh, sure, babe, sure,” Tony sighed contently as he buried himself deeper into Steve’s embrace. “But we both know that I’m right _this_ time, at least.”

“Yeah, of course, Tones.”

“Pfft,” Tony blew air out of his mouth in an exasperated, but loving tone. “Just wait until it’s time to open presents on Christmas Morning. That’ll be a nightmare to deal with.”

Tony suddenly perked his head up, “By the way, Steve, what _did_ you get me for Christmas?”

“That’s a secret, Tony, remember?” The blond ran his right hand through the brunet’s fluffy hair. “You’ll just have to find out when it’s time to open ou—“

Another crash rang through the building and the remaining Avengers in the living room erupted into a heated argument hot enough to probably warm up all of Manhattan.

“FOR FUCK’S SAKE THOR, HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE TO KNOCK DOWN THE ENTIRE CHRISTMAS TREE?! IT’S LIKE THREE TIMES YOUR HEIGHT AND WEIGHT COMBINED!”

“WHAT THE HECK, CLINT?! HOW THE ABSOLUTE HELL DO YOU COMBINE HEIGHT AND WEIGHT TOGETHER? THAT MAKES NO GODDAMN SENSE!”

“I’M AFRAID THAT I AM JUST VERY STRONG AND MIGHTILY POWERFUL, ALRIGHT?”

“YEAH, MIGHTILY-POWERFUL-MY-ASS!”

“I DON’T KNOW! UGH, YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT, FEATHERS!”

“OH, IT’S FEATHERS NOW, IS IT? WELL, YOU’RE ONE TO TALK, BIRD-BRAIN!”

“Are you boys done fighting? My hot cocoa is literally shaking from the combined vibrations of your voices!”

A chorus of “Sorry, Nat” was heard from Steve and Tony’s spot on their couch.

Tony stared unfazed, in the direction of the door that led to the Avengers’ common room. “See? Nat’s got it all under control. We don’t have a thing to worry about, Stevie.”

“Yeah, I know,” Steve grinned as a wonderful thought abruptly blossomed into his mind. “I just can’t wait until next year, when this will happen all over again.”

“And the year after that,” Tony went on.

“And then the year after that,” Steve hummed.

Tony exhaled, completely at ease despite knowing that there will be an inevitable ruckus awaiting them when they go back downstairs.

“I can’t wait to do this for the rest of my life.”

“Oh? Did you say the rest of your life?”

The genius muttered almost incoherently, “You heard me.”

“So you’re willing to put up with me and stay with me for the rest of your life?” Steve questioned him with a loving smile.

“You mean be with you forever and ever? Definitely.”

The blond wrapped his arms around Tony, spooning him as they kissed, deeply and ever-so-passionately.

“You genuinely want to commit to that?” Steve asked his more-beautiful-than-ever-boyfriend.

Tony’s hazelnut-chocolate eyes shone and glittered brighter than all the stars in the night-sky combined before he closed them to lean up and kiss Steve.

“Why don’t you find out for yourself?”

Steve pulled apart for a second to look at his boyfriend’s face again, “I will, but just wait until Christmas Morning, sweetheart. _Then_ you’ll be stuck with me and the rest of the team for the rest of your life.”

“Can’t wait.”

✧ ─────── ♡ ─────── ✧

**Author's Note:**

> ✧ ─────── ♡ ─────── ✧
> 
> Posted on: December 28, 2019 at 8:14 PM - Central Daylight Time.
> 
> ✧ ─────── ♡ ─────── ✧
> 
> ( ˘ ³˘)💗
> 
> 𝒞𝒶𝓉__𝒜𝓈𝓉𝓇𝑜𝓅𝒽𝑒
> 
> ✧ ─────── ♡ ─────── ✧


End file.
